Protect Me, Love Me
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: AU: Since the death of her dad, step mom and brother, Chelsea has had it rough from bullying to loneliness but what happens when two strangers enter her life and change it? Sheamus/Drew McIntyre/OC Threesome. SLASH And HET *Vampire Fic*
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys, this story idea has been in my head for days :D And sorry for the lack of Updates on my other stories but my boss at work apparently only believes in "Two Days Off A Week." Now apparently. Boooooooooo But I promise I'm going to try to work on this story a lot ok? :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D Oh you flame, you're blocked and or your Review will be deleted. Enjoy! :D _

Chapter 1

_Chelsea Benoit was at her friend Joslin Neidhart's birthday party having a good time with her friends._

"_What do you think I'll get Chelsea?" Joslin asked happily._

"_I don't know." Chelsea said. "If it was my Birthday I'd ask for guy stuff."_

"_Ewwwww you're such a tom boy Chelsea." Joslin joked pushing Chelsea playfully._

"_Yeah but you love me for that." Chelsea laughed as the scene infront of her changed all of a sudden. "What's going on?" She asked as she saw her step mom Nancy laying on the ground dead. "Nancy!" She yelled shaking her awake. "Please wake up." She begged as she ran up stairs to Daniel's room and saw a pillow over his face. "Daniel!" she cried as she shook him awake but nothing happened. "Come on Daniel please!" She begged as she ran to her dad's room. "Dad!" She begged as she couldn't find him. "Dad!" She yelled as she ran to his workout room then saw him in there dead and she screamed._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Chelsea screamed softly as she woke up from her dream. "I had that dream again…" She said softly as she caught her breath. "It seemed so real though." She said softly as she looked over at the clock. "Oh no!" She yelled as she quickly got dressed. "I'm going to be late!" She yelled as she put her hair up in a pony tail then ran outside and ran to school.

"Oh man, oh man!" She yelled as she saw somebody infront of her. "Make way!" She yelled as she crashed into the guy sending them both flying. "Oh god, oh god! I'm sorry." She said getting up and helping him up.

"Don't worry about it." The guy said in a Scottish accent as he got up. "I should have been paying more attention."

"It's my fault." Chelsea said. "I'm late for school and…"

"What school do you go to?" He asked.

"I go to the collage not far from here, it's walking distance."

"I go there as well." He said. "I'm Andrew, I'm a new student." Andrew said holding out his hand.

"I'm Chelsea." Chelsea said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you Andrew."

"Please, call me Drew for short." He smiled at her.

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as they walked there together. "So is it your first day?"

"Yeah, I got lost until you came along." Drew said. "Moved here from Scotland."

"Why would you move to Canada where it's cold 24/7 365 days a year?" Chelsea asked.

"I needed a change." Drew said as he looked down. "Since last November, I decided I couldn't stay in Scotland anymore."

"Did I get personal? I'm sorry." Chelsea said covering her mouth and feeling bad.

"No no, you didn't know, don't feel bad." Drew said quickly as he hugged her.

"I didn't mean to though." Chelsea said as they kept walking with Drew hugging her.

"It's alright Chelsea." Drew said as they got to the collage.

"So what class do you have first?"

"Math." Drew said. "I hated math for 300 years." He said and he quickly covered his mouth.

"300 years?" Chelsea asked. "Taking math for many years does seem like 300." She giggled.

"Yeah." Drew said. _"Phew, she didn't find out." _He thought as they went to their first class together.

After their classes were done for the day Chelsea and Drew were outside the school laying under the big tree just watching everyone go by.

"Hey Chelsea?"

"Hmm?"

"Not to be rude but it seems like you hardly have any friends." Drew said.

"More like NO friends." Chelsea said looking up.

"Why is that?" Drew asked.

"Try having your own father kill your step mom and half brother." Chelsea said sadly

"That's terrible…" Drew said softly moving closer to her.

"Everyone is saying I'm a murderer." Chelsea said sadly still.

"You're too sweet and kind to be a murderer." Drew said then he smiled. "Tell ya what, I'll be your friend."

"You mean it?" Chelsea asked looking hopeful.

"I mean it." Drew smiled.

"Hey Benoit!" A voice said and Chelsea and Drew looked over and saw two guys walking towards her. "See you got a new friend, going to murder him too?" The big guy asked as he laughed.

"Reeves back off!" Chelsea yelled.

"You know these guys?" Drew whispered to her.

"Joe Hennig and Ryan Reeves, they bully me a lot." Chelsea whispered as Drew growled.

"Hey I'm talking to you guys!" Ryan yelled as he pushed both Chelsea and Drew down and Drew glared at them and got up and helped Chelsea up and covered her eyes.

"Oh I see he's protecting his girlfriend." Joe laughed as Drew's eyes turned red and Ryan and Joe were levitating. "What the?!"

"You two….will never bother Chelsea again….GOT IT?!" Drew yelled as he sent the two flying then uncovered Chelsea's eyes.

"Where did they go?" Chelsea asked as she looked around.

"Don't worry, they'll never bother you again." Drew smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and walked. Unbeknownst to Chelsea they were being watched by a red haired man.

_Me: Oh man they're being watched? Who is he and why is he watching Drew and Chelsea? We'll find out soon enough :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D I wanted to get it up earlier but...life got in the way again lol XD Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would like to think onlyxbabyxscars for adding this to their alerts :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think Batistasprincess and CelticChocolateLover for adding this to their alerts and favoriting this :D :D you guys rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2

Later that evening Drew was walking Chelsea to her mom and Step dad's house.

"So why do you go over here everyday when you live on your own?" Drew asked.

"For dinner mostly, and for them to tell me what I do bad and say I'm the biggest disgrace ever." Chelsea said.

"They say that? Why?" Drew asked feeling sorry for her more and more.

"Step dad putting lies in my mom's head about me and since she's desperate not to be alone she believes them." Chelsea said shrugging her shoulders.

"What happens if you don't show up daily?" Drew asked.

"Then they come over and yell at me acting like they would beat the crap out of me but never do." Chelsea said as they got to her mom's house.

"Hey Chelsea, can I see your phone please?" Drew asked as Chelsea gave him her phone. "I'm giving you my number so that way if they give you hell, you call or text me and I'll help you out."

"Drew you don't have to..."

"You're my friend Chelsea and I protect my friends at all costs." Drew said giving her, her phone back. "Promise you'll let me know what happens."

"Promise." Chelsea said as her and Drew hugged.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Drew smiled as they broke apart then Chelsea went inside and Drew turned around and saw a figure staring at him and he smirked as they both transported somewhere and he went inside the place he transported to.

"I see how you spend your day, spying on your mate." Drew smirked.

"Not my fault you attract females." A guy with red hair and pale skin with an Irish accent said as he got close to Drew. "So who's the girl?" He asked.

"She's a friend Stephen, nothing more." Drew said.

"A friend you say?" Stephen asked as he appeared behind Drew and wrapped his arms around him.

"I just met her today don't worry." Drew said as Stephen got close to his neck. "My heart and soul belong to you and only you." He breathed as Stephen licked his neck and bit it. "Stephen." He moaned as Stephen kept sucking his blood.

"You seem thirsty yourself love." Stephen said as he stopped.

"I don't want to hurt you." Drew mumbled.

"Drew, I told you this over and over again, it only hurts the first time you bite. After that you don't feel anything." Stephen said as he went over and sat down in a chair and pulled Drew on his lap. "Drew, drink from me my love." He said softly as he hugged Drew and felt his neck getting licked. "Don't hold back." He moaned as Drew bit down and sucked his blood and Stephen hugged him tighter.

"I love you." Drew said as he stopped then kissed Stephen.

"I love you too." Stephen smiled as he kissed Drew back.

"Stephen?" Drew asked.

"Hmmmmm?"

"Can we go check on my friend please?" Drew asked.

"Anything to keep my mate happy." Stephen smiled nuzzling him then they transported out of there.

"I'm here!" Chelsea yelled putting her stuff down.

"What the hell took you so long?!" Chelsea's Step dad Bryan asked as he came in.

"You ask me that every day." Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that tone young lady!" He yelled.

"Don't fucking yell at me!" He yelled as he raised his hand but then stopped.

"Let's just eat and get this over with." Chelsea groaned as she sat down at the table.

"So Chelsea, heard two boys at the collage were sent flying today." Martina said as she came in with dinner.

"What are you talking about?" Chelsea asked.

"Everyone saw it, two boys were sent flying." Martina said.

"Everyone but me." Chelsea said.

"Probably because you caused it." Bryan said as they began eating.

"How the hell would I cause something like that?!" Chelsea asked.

"Drew did you?" Stephen asked as they were outside watching them and listening to them.

"I did, they were being mean to Chelsea, I had to defend her." Drew said

"Be careful though mate." Stephen said.

"So how did they get sent flying then?" Bryan asked eyeing Chelsea.

"I told you I don't know!" Chelsea yelled

"Liar!" Bryan yelled.

"I am not!" Chelsea yelled

"That's it!" Bryan yelled as he got up and grabbed Chelsea by the wrist. "You're never leaving this house" He yelled as he started to drag her away but she transported out of house and was still struggling until she looked up and saw Stephen.

"Explain later." He said as they transported away from the house and into the house Stephen and Drew were in earlier.

"Who are….?" Chelsea asked as Stephen gently put his hand on her forehead and put her to sleep then erased a bit of the memories that happened and replaced them with new ones.

_Me: Oh man that was close! What's going to happen next, what will happen to Chelsea's Parents or Chelsea herself? (Btw Chelsea's Step dad is an OC for this story only, not Daniel Bryan ok? So DON'T KILL ME! Lol) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
